


I was sent to check up on you

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After break up, F/M, kinda sad, slightly depressed reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: Phil Coulson sees Reader again after things went wrong.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/You
Kudos: 7





	I was sent to check up on you

It wasn’t an unnormal thing that S.H.I.E.L.D sent older Agents to check up on their newer ones every once in a while. So when Agent Phil Coulson entered your Apartment he shouldn´t have felt so weird. You only had started to work as an Agent a couple of months ago and had been missing from work for quite a couple of days now. Without telling anyone what was going on of course. So when Coulson found you he was shocked. You were lying on the couch, the TV was playing some random sitcom. There were fast food cartons lying around everywhere and your shirt that at some point were a solid grey was stained to no end. You seemed to be asleep, but when he turned around to leave and report you spoke up.

“What do you want here, Phil?”, your voice was weak yet very cold.  
“S.H.I.E.L.D sent me. You have been missing from work with out any sign of life for days.” He had practiced that sentence for his whole drive over to you. You just had a talent to make him nervous. Especially after the turn your relationship took. Work was his whole life and when you became an Agent too the two of your were doomed. Argument after argument ensued and soon all you were doing when you saw each other was fighting. He remembered and he knew you were doing damn well too.

It was one of the rare mornings where you could wake up together and have a unhurried breakfast. One of your birthdays probably. You barely got those days. Everything was calm and you were happy you got to spend some time with him after some really nerve wrecking weeks full of missions and paperwork. You had been talking and laughing and for the first time in what felt like forever everything felt normal. Of course that peace didn´t last long somehow another argument started, but you had enough. Quickly you rushed to your shared bedroom, packed a bag of his clothes and dropped it in front of him. He looked at you questioning. How could he be so smart at work yet so stupid when it came to day to day life.  
“You need to go. Now. I love you, I really do, but I can´t keep doing this for much longer. All we do when we see each other is fighting. Your work is your life anyway.”

And with that you left for work leaving him behind. That was all you did for the next three days. You did everything so you didn´t have to go home, but at some point you had to get back. Once you stepped foot through the front door memories happy ones as well as sad ones flooded your mind. Lying down on the couch they enabled you to move for the next couple of days. Until he came to you. You wanted to scream at him, tell how much he had hurt you but you knew it wouldn´t have been fair. You started just as much arguments as he did. So instead you at least tried to stayed calm.  
“You can tell them I´m fine and I´ll be back in a few days.”, you wanted to believe what you were saying and he saw the uncertainty in your eyes.  
“(Y/N) please if you don´t feel well let me help you. We had our good times, we can fix this.”   
With a couple of steps he was over by your side holding your hands in his.  
“Is there even something left to fix. I still love you…”  
“I do too.”, he interrupted.  
“Let me finish, Phil. I still love you, but work is keeping us apart too much and I can´t handle worrying myself to death every time you are on a mission. This just isn´t working out.”  
“What I few start new again. I promise it will be better than the last time. It can work out.”  
“No. And I´ll have to ask you to leave now. Go back and tell them I said I´ll be back in a few days. They don´t have to know more.”

Reluctantly he let go of your hands, stood up and left you to cry some more. What he didn´t see any more was that that was the closure you needed. Two days later you were back to work and felt better than ever.


End file.
